


万华镜

by neverneverland915



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverneverland915/pseuds/neverneverland915
Summary: 火影同人，带卡。时间线混乱注意。1.时间点大约在三尾事件结束，且四代已经就任之后；2.有酌情参考TV原创暗部篇，所以是已经有病的面具土×同样有病的暗部卡；3.角色属于岸本齐史，我只是拿他们开脑洞。Ready? Go→





	万华镜

有如梦幻般美丽。  
有如玻璃般脆弱。

 

鹭城以风气奢华而闻名。  
鹭城的城主居住在高大的城堡中，站在窗口就能俯瞰整个城市的每一条街道。城主是火之国大名的远亲，管辖这个小小的居城已经十年，三战之中这座小城幸运地并没有受到大规模损毁，因此城中百姓安居乐业生活富庶，无不称赞城主治理有方。  
今天是城主的诞辰大祭，自然是热闹到极致的。  
旅游收入是鹭城最重要的经济来源，因此每个月都有不同主题的祭典，满足吸引游客的需求；而城主诞辰大祭是其中仅次于新年大祭的盛事。每到这个时候，城内会聚集起各地来的游客，夜市里人来人往，食物的香气和五颜六色的灯光让人陶醉，还有全城都能看到的烟火大会，可谓盛况空前。  
今年自然也是如此。

夜市里有很多异国的商品，对很多人来说都是些少见的稀罕物。带土站在那个卖玩具的店门口已经快二十分钟。他正看着展示在窗口的一支短棍似的东西发呆。  
那是一支万华镜。  
他当然知道那是什么，他还曾经弄坏过一个——不，绝对不是他的错，都是因为笨蛋卡卡西非要跟他讲述那些无聊的原理，才导致他们在争执中失手把万华镜摔坏了。  
……还是不要想这些了。宇智波带土出现在这里并不是只为了来逛夜市。但他仍旧忍不住要望向那个用于展示的万华镜，他不能否认自己很想要。  
可惜的是，这趟出来并没有带钱。或者说他现在的状况，基本上也不需要带钱这种东西了——斑给他移植的部分已经完美地融合进了原本的身体，现在他好像一株行走的植物可以自我生长。此行到鹭城也并不是为了游乐而来，因此没有想到会有需要用钱的时候。  
自己还不够成熟，要学的还很多，他提醒自己下次一定要注意。  
——其实也不是真的没办法，比如利用写轮眼的空间忍术把东西偷走什么的。不过靠写轮眼来偷东西也太失礼了，简直无颜面对列祖列宗——比如说斑那个死老头。  
在他犹豫的时候，另一位客人走进商店，付钱买下了那支万华镜。带土戴着面具依然气得捏起了拳头。  
买走万华镜的那人跟他一样带着面具——鹭城盛产各式各样的面具，戴面具参加祭典是当地的传统习俗，这倒不奇怪——但这个季节还穿着风衣从头到脚裹得像粽子似的，连兜帽也整整齐齐地戴着的人，就一定不是什么简单的游客了。  
对方看到他一直盯着自己，大概是看出了带土对那个小玩意儿执着的热情，但只是冷淡地欠了欠身，将万华镜放进风衣里，然后迅速地离开了。  
带土看着那人消失的背影无声地笑了。  
啊，一个暗部，很好的预兆。这说明木叶已经察觉到这里即将发的事情了，只看他们有没有能力来阻止。  
而这也是带土会出现在鹭城的原因。

出发之前白绝跟他说，尽量不要暴露，也不要使用斑的身份。  
“为什么？”  
“现有的情报还不能确定这次能不能得手，再说鹭城的下一任城主也还没有确认。”白绝摊开手给他解释，“你就去静静地看着，必要的时候推一把就好。”  
“只是因为我的写轮眼吧？”少年邪邪地笑了起来，半边脸上的伤疤被扯牵扯得一动一动的。  
“别太骄傲了，你对写轮眼的控制还不够熟练。你得多练习……”  
后来白绝说了什么带土不太记得了，但这一句他不得不承认是对的。他对木遁已经用得很熟练，但对虚化和传送的掌握都还远没有达到炉火纯青的地步，常常出现不稳定的情况，因此白绝的劝诫很有效，如果不是必要情况，他并不想轻易出手。  
不过这场好戏，一定要去近处观赏一下的。

现在他站在夜市的人群里，心里依然是这样的想法。  
普通游客和居民在他身边鱼贯而行，对今夜即将发生的事情一无所知，这些人都是如此愚蠢而虚伪，只看到这个城市浮夸的外表，不过这种局面在过几个小时就要结束了……  
不，不仅仅是这个城市。  
整个世界都是这样。  
看上去安宁美丽，其实都是假象。真正维持世界运转的，是背后的黑暗和污秽。那些美丽的假象就像玻璃一样，只要小小一用力，就会粉身碎骨。  
今晚的事不过是个小小的引子。木叶方面应该也收到了情报，因此派出了暗部混迹在人群中；如果到时候暗部真的造成妨碍，带土也做好了亲自出手的准备。他很了解木叶的暗部并不能对他构成多大的威胁——刚刚那个暗部，从身型来看，年龄和带土差不了多少。因为战争，带土在十二三岁的时候就踏上了战场，见过无数的死亡和胜负；而现在，被视为高危部门的暗部也启用了小孩子——在他离开之后，木叶真是比想象中还要快速地堕落了。  
而这一切会在他手上改变。  
抱着一种期待和玩味的姿态，宇智波带土再次走进了夜市的人流。

暗部忍者揣着那支万华镜，走到他的同伴约定好的集合地点，那里已经有两个另外的暗部成员，像其他夜游的人一样，他们也都的戴着不同的面具。为了不太显眼，他们不会凑在一起密谈，而只是坐在同一条用于休息的长椅上，仿佛只是萍水相逢的游人。  
“还没有什么异常。”  
“继续观察吧。消息来源本身不太可靠，也不要暴露身份。”  
“是。”  
戴着鸟型面具的暗部起身离去，但刚刚坐下来的那个还没有动。  
“怎么了，卡卡西？”  
“有点不对劲。”  
戴着猫型面具的暗部说，从风衣里拿出那支万华镜。  
“店家说他们是来自铁之国的，但说话一点铁之国的口音都没有。而且这上面的图案也不是铁之国的风格。”  
“这种夜市的商店很多都是临时来趁祭典的时候挣钱的，也许他们只是说错了。”  
“连自己的家乡都会说错？何况如果是临时商店，那就更没有说谎的理由了。”  
他把玩着那支万华镜，对着上司也依然毫不退让。后生可畏，戴着犬型面具的上司斟酌了一下，虽然看上去理由还不充分，但也未尝不可保持警惕。  
“那么允许你继续调查。”  
“是。”  
少年暗部飞快地走了。上司暗地里叹了一口气，锋芒太露也未必是好事，否则四代目也不会特地让他看着这个高傲的小鬼。

卡卡西回到那家商店。门开着，店里却没见人。他敲了敲门，依然没有人回应。他索性直接走进去。  
那是临时搭建的小型店铺，前面是简单的铺面，后面是半间木屋作为贮藏的地方，但现在，这里已经没有任何人的影子了。店里的商品都随意地摆放着，店主显然没有在这上面花太多心思——那他们到底都在想干什么呢……？  
木屋最里面的位置是一道屏风。卡卡西轻手轻脚地走过去，屏风上没有影子，所以后面没有人，但万一有什么陷阱……他把手慢慢搭上后腰，以便随时可以摸到忍具袋。  
一步踏上，他猛地把屏风拉开。  
后面并没有人，也没有陷阱，只是有一堆杂乱的衣服。他捡起来看了一下，又闻了闻，衣服上还有汗渍，显然是刚刚脱下来不久。这些衣服不止一个人，而且走得相当匆忙。他在里面翻找了一下，辨认出其中有一件，正是刚才卖给他万华镜的店主所穿的。  
看来他的怀疑没有用错地方。  
必须找到这些人，找出他们的目的。少年敏捷地跳起来，推门而出。

带土坐在一家卖甜品的店里，听着老板讲述鹭城的故事。老板对店里坐满了客人的场景非常满意，说起话来滔滔不绝。  
“是的，就是这样！敌军从城门口经过，却没有攻进来，如果没有城主大人，今天的鹭城绝对没有你们现在看到的美景！”老板一挥手，唾沫飞溅，离他最近的几个人纷纷捂住自己的茶杯，“为了鹭城，敬城主大人！现在在店里的每个人，都能吃到免费的羊羹！”  
有几个人开心地拍起手来。在众人的道谢声里带土拿到了属于自己的那一份羊羹，只是他有点不知道要怎么吃，他不太想取下面具。  
他敲了敲老板的桌子。  
“能帮我打包吗，我想让朋友也尝尝这个味道。”  
“当然可以！”老板非常乐意有人帮他宣传。  
在老板打包那份羊羹的时候，带土指了指窗口里能看到的、远处的城堡。  
“城主就是住在那里吗？”  
“是啊，城主住在最高的那一层，这样才能看到他所统治的城市全貌。”  
“整座城堡都是城主的吗？”  
“对，一般人进不去，里面的人也很少出来，城主大人很忙的。”  
“我明白了。”他拿起那份打包好的羊羹，“希望我的朋友喜欢你们的甜品。”

他从甜品店里走出来，手里拎着一份非常甜的羊羹。  
白绝和黑绝都不能叫做朋友，最多只是同盟者罢了。斑也是。  
所以这份羊羹到底怎么办呢，他其实没有朋友可以带，而且又不能现在放着该做的事情不管去吃甜品。  
带土尝试着把羊羹放进时空间里。  
正像白绝说的一样，他对时空间的使用还相当不熟练，总之无法在正确的时间和地点打开空间入口，而有时候又莫名其妙地突然把什么东西给吸进去。他想就当是练习吧，然后试发动右眼，他感受到查克拉在右眼的位置渐渐汇集，如果能照镜子大概还能看到写轮眼开始变红，瞳孔上的三枚勾玉从慢到快开始旋转，然后它会放出强大的瞳术——  
右眼像被揍了一样遭到一股强大的后坐力。带土仰着头，踉踉跄跄地退了两步才勉强没有摔倒。又失败了。他试图吸进时空间的羊羹还剩下一半在手上，另一半不知所踪，打包的羊羹像是被挖掉一半，露出坑坑洼洼的断层。  
他丧气地在面具后撅了噘嘴。  
虽然猜测另一半的羊羹被传送到了时空间，但总不能每次都只能传半截吧，要是传送个人的话，岂不是就变成尸体了……斑曾经告诉他宇智波的力量都源于情感，越是激烈的感情，引导出来的力量就越强大。  
想要获得力量，就需要情感上的刺激。  
在失去琳的那个晚上，他获得了万华镜写轮眼。  
可是带土觉得手脚在微微颤抖。如果非要让他再一次体验那样的经历才能获得更强的写轮眼……不，哪怕只是想象一下，他也感到全身像刺痛般的冰冷。  
失去琳犹如失去世界，更何况他已经没有人可以失去了。他是如此无可救药，就像这个世界一样糟糕，而这个世界向来如此糟糕。  
写轮眼什么的还有的是时间来练习，现在他应该去继续干点该干的事。他随手把羊羹扔在路边，调整呼吸，恢复了冷静，向着城堡的方向走去。

少年暗部来到一个指定的地点。那里有另一个戴着面具、穿着风衣的人，正在等待着。卡卡西迅速把情况在脑子里整理了一下。  
“有人混进来了。目标还不清楚.....队长在哪里？我要向他汇报。”  
“队长让你什么都别做。”另一个暗部耸耸肩。  
卡卡西从面具的孔缝里看着他的同僚，他很清楚队长并不会说这种话。那么，这个人是谁？他突然发力，左手把对方按到墙上，右手同时从背后掏出了苦无。  
“你是谁，哪个班的？”  
“呃，我是，三班？对，三班。”  
“这次任务没有三班。”  
卡卡西用匕首刺向对方的要害。被躲开了，那边也不是泛泛之辈，踢开苦无之后他立刻用膝盖撞击卡卡西的肚子。少年的身体由于力道不足被推开，在地上滚了一圈才稳住重心。  
敌人的身影已经往前方逃走了。  
这个扮成暗部的奸细要逃掉了，而现在只有他一个人知道这件事——卡卡西捂着肚子站起来，右手上闪现出雷光。他追了上去。  
右手穿过人体的触感永远都鲜明而刻骨。  
这总会让他想起琳。琳的样子，琳的表情，琳唇边的血沫，少女的身体又柔软又单薄，带着千鸟的右手穿过她的胸腔，有如穿过一层薄雾那么简单。  
他几乎是立刻感到了反胃和恶心，肋骨被攻击的地方剧痛不止，踉跄了两步才把手从敌人身体里抽出。黏稠的血液阴魂不散地附着在他的右手，浓重的血腥味宣告这一夜的宁静就此结束。  
他记得自己仍在任务中，喘息着将情况在脑子重新排列组合。敌人不但混进了城里，还变装成了暗部，他们究竟有多少人……？木叶接到的情报是有人想刺杀鹭城城主，现在想来这条情报也许也是敌人故意放出的……鹭城与宇智波一族关系微妙，他们早就料到木叶方面无法正式出面，只能派出暗部低调行事，对方利用了这一点……现在他应该找到队长，让他通知所有暗部成员。  
旁边的树丛里发出一声响动。另一个暗部成员出现在那里，时机刚好目睹了千鸟杀死敌人的全过程。卡卡西稍微放心了一些，毕竟是同伴……  
那人退了两步。  
“他们说你为了任务连同伴也可以杀，竟然是真的……”对方口气嫌恶地说，大概脑子里正回忆着种种耸人听闻的传说——面前的少年十二岁就在战场上扬名，同班的同伴都死于非命，加入暗部只是因为没有忍者愿意跟这个疯子一起执行任务。  
传闻是很容易让人听信的。  
卡卡西看了他几秒钟，那是一个暗部的成员，是木叶的伙伴，是他的同僚，他们在执行共同的任务。对方对他保持着警惕，他的右手紧紧地握着，但并没有让这种对峙的局面持续多久。  
“是敌人，去报告队长。”他简短地说，“我去追其他的。保护城主。”

鹭城的城主住在全城最高的城堡中，连城里的居民都很少见到他本人。每月祭典的时候，城主会在城堡最高的窗口向所有人致意，接受人民的朝拜。城堡全部由城主的亲信管理，有严格的警卫制度，这意味着如果想要见到城主，祭典一定是最佳的时机。  
但城堡的警卫制度显然并没有把使用幻术的忍者考虑在内，更不要说写轮眼。  
带土跟着一个侍卫走在从地下室出来的楼梯上。他已经见过了这个城堡最黑暗的地方，现在他需要去到另一个极端。带路的侍卫走在他前面，因为被瞳术控制而两眼涣散，嘴角淌着口水，像一个傻子。  
他们要经过一层又一层的楼梯才能到达城主所在的最高层。城堡内的装饰都异常华丽，显示出这个城邦的富庶和奢靡，而这一切都来自于和平。这座城的居民享受这种和平和富裕，并不知道这后面的代价，难怪他们能如此心安理得。  
被他的写轮眼控制的侍卫是一个负责警卫的管事，因此一路走来都没有人阻拦他们，虽然有不少人用怀疑的眼睛盯着他看。他带着夜市里随处可见的面具，过长的头发乱蓬蓬的，四棱八岔地支着，衣着简单，看起来绝对不像是会走在这个城堡中的人。但碍于走在他前面的侍卫，其他的人并没有敢于上前阻拦。  
时间已经很晚。夜市的灯光依然明亮，夜游的人们在等待今夜最后的盛宴——烟火大会。  
带土扭头看向窗外，半空里有巨大的风筝，上面挂着一些斑驳的灯泡，用于照明和助兴——夜空里连一颗星星也没有，仿佛知道今夜必然有事发生。  
他突然停下了脚步。  
他看到距离城堡最近的两扇风筝上，分明有抓风筝骨架的人影。两人都穿着风衣，戴着兜帽，却能清楚地看到他们脸上覆盖着动物形状的面具。  
暗部？怎么会——？  
不，不对。并不是暗部。带土很快意识到这些人的身份，并且在心里赞赏了一下他们的手段。  
他继续向着城主所在的地方走去。

烟火大会开始了。  
第一枚烟火射向空中，炸裂开来。放炮的声音像野兽的咆哮，天空被火药染得一片血红。下面的围观群众啪啪啪地拍着手叫好。  
奇怪的是，烟火并没有迅速消失，而是持续停留在夜空里，那些暗红色的火花闪烁着排列组合，它的形状看起来像是一枚勾玉……  
第二枚和第三枚接着炸开的时候，带土瞬间明白了这些人的伎俩。如果不是他正在房子里走，估计也会为这个创意鼓起掌来。  
夜空里出现了三枚勾玉，连成一个圈，第四枚烟火将它们连在一起，三枚勾玉旋转起来，在天空里形成一个巨大的独眼。  
一只转动的写轮眼。  
只有职业忍者知道它的可怕。  
街市里的声音低了下去。沸腾的人群渐渐平息了，夜市也好，商铺也好，全城的人都笼罩在这个巨大独眼的注视之下。人们齐齐地抬头望着天空，表情呆滞，眼里映出天上那个三勾玉的图案。然后他们一个接一个地，倒了下去。

一个暗部的成员向后仰面倒下。  
天空里的写轮眼让他陷入幻术，他失去了对身体的控制，并且毫不知道在离他不远的地方有一把苦无正在等着他——另一个戴着暗部面具、却不是暗部的人，正在悄悄走近这个倒下的暗部成员，打算一口气把苦无插进后者的喉咙里。在幻术的作用下，他的面前没有任何阻碍，他距离成功只有一步，他抬起了握着苦无的手。  
一道人影像闪电般地从远处驰来，闪烁的雷光只在一瞬间就刺穿了他的胸口。这个人来不及叫出声，在倒下的时候用最后的力气瞟到身后杀他的人。  
但他只看到一个带着猫形面具的小孩子。  
他死了。卡卡西从尸体上抽回手，甩掉血迹，确认尸体没有其他迹象，然后去看另一个倒下的同伴，即使他并不能确定人家是不是有把他当同伴。  
倒下去的暗部成员像其他人一样，身上没有任何伤口，但是查克拉出现了紊乱的迹象。卡卡西用双手拖起这个人的胳膊，挪动暗部高大的身躯，把他搬到不易被发现的树荫里，那里还有几个同样昏倒的暗部。办好这件事之后，他站起身来，喘了一口气。  
天上的烟火形成了写轮眼的图案，虽然不知道这是什么忍术，但同为写轮眼的左眼很可能是自己没有被幻术迷惑的原因。此刻左眼正在轻微疼痛，也许是因为他刚刚用了两次千鸟，也许是因为感应到了某种特殊的共鸣。  
他以为共鸣来自天空中的图案。  
卡卡西站着，安静地喘了几分钟，尽可能让自己回复一点体力。他很清楚自己的极限，即使有写轮眼，也并不能让他持续不断地使用千鸟——倒不如说正因为有写轮眼，才令他无法承受巨大的查克拉消耗。  
但此刻他很可能是整个小队中唯一一个未受到幻术影响的人，如果他不行动，所有的暗部成员都可能会被敌人杀害。虽然这些同事也许不是那么友好，或者还认为他是个冷血的怪物。  
卡卡西慢慢地调整呼吸，让自己稳定下来。他挪动脚步走到死去的敌人尸体旁边，看着尸体所佩戴的面具，那是常见的面具，跟暗部成员平时所戴的相差无几，如果不是看到对方拿起了苦无，很可能他也无法分辨敌我。  
即使有一只写轮眼，然而究竟要怎么看透面具下的人心呢？  
我的任务是保护城主。他想。忍者只要完成任务就好。  
可是他是靠着那只写轮眼活下来的，而那只写轮眼的主人付出生命只为了让他看清未来。  
他将敌人的面具拿起来观察，发现面具的内部都写满了忍术用的符咒。看来这是敌人不受到烟火幻术影响的原因。他又抬头看了看天空中巨大的三勾玉图案。  
带土说，舍弃同伴的人，连废物都不如。  
敌人可以杀掉。同伴需要拯救。任务必须完成。即使只有他一人他也会这样做。卡卡西深呼吸一口，向着城主所在的城堡奔去。  
他是忍者，忍者的世界就是这样的。

如果不是天空中的写轮眼，月色本应该非常美。  
带土站在窗口，远远地看到下面城镇的灯光。那里的人都已经倒下了，留下一片安静得可怕的街市。几扇巨大的风筝正在靠拢城堡，风筝上搭乘的人从半空里飞身一跃，跳到了城堡较矮的屋顶上，几条身影迅速移动，从最近的阳台钻进了城堡。  
城主的房间只能经由城堡内部的通道进入，如果用风筝在接近之前就会暴露。这些刺客现在已经进入了城堡，很快就会抵达带土所在的地方，因为他正站在通往城主房间的必经之路上。  
不过很可能还有人没受到写轮眼的影响，并且人群中混着木叶的暗部；为了保险起见，刺客大概会把他们全杀光。  
这就是忍者的世界吧，多么无趣啊。带土漫不经心地想，观察着楼梯，计算刺客们何时才能抵达此地。

卡卡西又击倒了两个刺客，救下了一个暗部成员。他不断地在脑中分析着状况。  
那些人无疑是想要刺杀城主——刺客利用烟火形成的写轮眼，对全城的人下了幻术，只有拥有写轮眼的人才不受影响；或者像刺客那样，戴上有反弹符咒的面具。他们选择利用烟火动手，是因为只有这个时候，城主才会走到城内最高处的露台上。  
但刺客依然面临一个问题，他们很难提前混进城堡内部，因此只能从外部动手，他们要如何从城堡外面抵达最高的露台呢……  
卡卡西抬头望向城堡，看到了那里漂浮着的巨大的风筝。利用风筝——这是极其基本的忍术，只需要技术就可以达成，甚至不需要查克拉。敌人知道木叶会派出暗部，所以他们化妆成暗部，不但掩人耳目，还能顺带让暗部背黑锅。可是他们又为何会掌握写轮眼的忍法……？  
前方似乎是对方的某个据点，敌人蜂拥而出。来不及细想，他掏出苦无，迎面撞上装成暗部的敌人。他们显然在保护什么东西，此刻只想杀掉他来防止他靠近。对方人数不少，卡卡西很快击倒了其中两人，但他距离城堡依然很远。  
他低头一看，看到了敌人在保护的东西——一根粗大的绳索被石磨般的铆钉固定在地上，绳索的另一头正牵着半空里的风筝。  
看来只好这样了。  
他虚晃一把苦无，踹倒了距离他最近的刺客，并且顺势踩着对方当脚垫，一口气跳到风筝的绳索上。  
风筝荡了两下，看样子那头的人已经不在风筝上了。必须赶快。  
他踩着脚下那根悬空的绳索，像杂技表演者那样敏捷地奔跑起来，把其他的刺客都甩在身后。

带土解除了对侍卫的控制，那个人立刻像其他人一样睁大了眼睛，然后倒在地上。他头也不回地继续向上走，沿着楼梯一直走到最高一层楼。他面前是一扇厚重的铁门，门那边就是城主所在的房间。  
他伸出右手，几条细细的枝丫从他身后长出，顺着手臂和手指伸展，钻进铁门的锁孔。带土通过木遁探索着门锁的机关，等到树枝完全将锁孔每个缝隙都充满，然后然后、、它们持续生长，变得坚硬和膨胀，他感受着木遁的查克拉流动，想象一颗发芽的种子如何切开石头。随着几声裂响，坚固的门锁被破坏了，大门应声而开。  
木遁能做到的事情远远超乎想象，要是万华镜写轮眼也能用得这么熟练就好了……带土不满地撇撇嘴，收回树枝推开大门。  
身穿华丽服装的鹭城城主正倒在露台门口。但带土不会对他做什么。他在那里停了下来。从下方的楼梯传来了连续不断的惨叫声，他估计刺客也快到了，他最好先找个地方避开。  
但情况稍微有点出乎意料。  
他刚转过身，几个身着暗部服装的人就从楼梯拐角出现了，手里拿着沾满血的太刀。暗部的标配还真是方便杀人。  
敞开的大门畅通无阻，刺客们一眼就看到了他。  
“什么人？！”  
带土没想到他们速度这么快，他并不想在这次事件中以斑的身份出现，于是立刻发动万华镜写轮眼——他的能力，足够把自己藏起来，仿佛从未存在过——但不稳定的写轮眼再一次背叛了他，空间扭曲了一瞬间，好像即将形成一个空洞，然而他的身体还没有消失，几秒钟后一切又恢复了原状。  
带土惊了一下，关键时候掉链子这种事情在以前是家常便饭，但现在已经不同了，任何一个失误都有可能会破坏大局，甚至送命。  
刺客们的速度并未因他的出现而减缓。他们分工很明确。跑在最前面的人交换了一下位置，在带土反应过来之前甩出镰刀，飞驰的锁链将他捆了起来，刺客欺身而上将他压倒在地；与此同时，另外两名刺客已经越过他们冲进房间，一瞬间便把太刀捅进城主的心脏。  
随后的刺客也跟了上来，分别将刀刺进城主的身体，确保他足够死了一次又一次。他们的动作干脆利落，与其说果断，更像是充满了仇恨。  
是的，仇恨。  
带土知道这些刺客的身份，因为整个事件他都在暗中关注着，而此刻他已经目睹了刺客们完成任务，他需要考虑一下自己怎么脱身了——锋利的镰刀勾着他的脖子，只要稍微一动就会切断他的肌肉和血管。  
他藏在面具后的面孔稍微扭曲了一点点，只有一点点。自从跟随斑以来，他经历了各种严苛的训练和事故，但这种被人压制的场合依然很少见；不过既然被发现了，也不用太客气——在他人眼里他应该还是个戴面具的小孩子，所以带土盘算着，要装成普通小孩的样子，等那些人接近再动手。  
“你是什么人，为什么没有中幻术？”领头的刺客说，谨慎地没有靠近。  
带土看了一下那个人，又看了一下窗外的写轮眼图案——事实上，刺客们获得这门技术，也有他暗中推动的功劳，但这些人是不会知道的。啊，这个无趣的忍者的世界。这次本以为可以不用动手杀人的……  
窗外多了一扇风筝，好像有人在驱使它一样，正在向这个窗口迅速靠近。  
他笑了一下，当然没人能看到。  
“鸢，你们可以叫我鸢。我不是什么人，我什么也不是。”  
他一边回答，一边用小臂撑起自己。  
“我知道你们为什么要杀他。三战之中这个城没有受到攻击并不是因为运气好，而是城主和敌军达成了协议——敌军送给城主他喜好的礼物，同时城主承诺不向木叶汇报敌军的动向。”  
他讲述着不可否认的事实，惊讶于竟然有人知道，压制着他的刺客一时间竟然放松了力道。  
“我猜，那些送给城主的礼物，正是从你们的村子里抢夺而来的吧……我刚刚在地下室已经看到了。看样子他们的协议不止在三战，战后也依然在继续着。鹭城的城主是火之国大名的亲戚，所以表面上与木叶交好……其实私下支持宇智波一族独立，所以木叶无法正式向鹭城派出忍者……你们利用了这一点。”  
他用一条手臂就扼住了刺客的喉咙，他的的手臂上开始长出藤蔓和树枝，把那个刺客紧紧地缠绕起来，对方开始挣扎。其他的刺客发现了这边的动静，扔下城主的尸体向他冲过来。  
“其实我也理解你们，你们也挺可怜的……战争的牺牲品，大家都是。”他喃喃地说，虽然明知道刺客们根本听不到，“我不想杀你们，就留点余地吧。”  
密集的、无边的树藤，突然从他背后展开，向着四面八方神展，几秒钟内就堵满了整个房间。粗大的树藤夹着刺客们的惊叫，破开一扇扇窗户伸向更远的空中。  
他没打算杀这些人，木遁只是为了脱身。刺客们瞬间便被树藤的狂狼淹没了。带土站在树藤最中心，身边已经没有一个人，正如他当年站在血池地狱里，他一点也不觉得有什么不对：那一夜之后，他身边永远不再有同伴。  
天空中的写轮眼图案还在缓慢地转动着。

当风筝接近城楼的时候，下方的刺客放弃了追赶卡卡西。他们换了一种策略——砍断了风筝最主要的那根牵引用的绳索。  
卡卡西的左脚已经踩在了风筝的龙骨上。但他身体一斜，感受到了来自下方的震动。由于绳索被砍断，风筝失去了平衡，正向着城堡栽倒，几分钟以内就会撞上突出的屋檐。  
他立刻向城堡抛出锁链，但距离太远。坠落的风筝带着他一路东摇西荡地朝着城堡撞过去，卡卡西做好了承受撞击的准备，他把两把苦无都握在手里，如果运气好的话，他能在风筝撞上屋角的瞬间把自己钉在屋顶上。  
但他还没来得及起跳，几根巨大的树藤突然从屋顶的房间里长出，撑破了房间的窗户，在空中张牙舞爪地摇摆，看起来如同一只装进壶里的大章鱼——卡卡西认出那正是城主的房间。那里发生了什么？这是什么忍术？他的任务目标是死是活？  
没时间了，他脚下的风筝马上就要坠落，而他面前刚好横着一根茶几那么粗的树藤。他一口气将两把苦无都扎进树藤表面，把自己旋转一圈甩到树藤上，然后拔出苦无，沿着树藤向那个房间猛冲。  
脚下的树藤像有生命一般扭动着，卡卡西在树藤表面奔跑。由于连续使用千鸟，他的查克拉正在快速地消耗，甚至自己都能感受到膝盖酸软打颤。难以掌握平衡的时候，他不得不沿着树藤打了几个滚滑行了很长的距离，才能再次稳定下来。摸爬滚打大概就是这个意思吧，他的脸和身子都在坚硬的树皮上撞得生痛，手臂上全是带血的擦伤，暗部的面具染成红色，视觉也开始模糊。但他毫无精力去顾及这些——反正他已经杀了很多人，身上一塌糊涂分不清是谁的血，又何必在意树枝造成的小伤呢。  
树藤开始慢慢缩小，似乎是要缩回那个房间里了。卡卡西加快了脚步，将手臂交叉护住头部，在树藤不能承受自己之前撞进了房间的窗口。他在地上滚了一圈才稳住自己，站起来的时候分明听到了膝盖的关节发出脆响。  
他一眼就看到了倒在那里，已经千疮百孔的城主的尸体。  
然后看到了房间里横七竖八倒着的刺客（他们仍然是暗部的打扮），以及站在房间正中，戴着面具的少年。那是夜市中常见的面具，不知为何，却有一种莫名的恐惧感。  
卡卡西认出这正是在他买万华镜的时候，在店里有过一面之缘的客人。  
他是谁？为什么会在这里？为什么没有中幻术？  
他谨慎地将左手里的苦无握紧了，横在胸前做出防御的姿势，同时把右手藏在身后，做好准备随时发动千鸟。

木遁如此便利，根本用不着万华镜写轮眼出手。  
估计着所有刺客都被木遁的狂潮挤得半死不活了，带土收回了放出的木藤。疯长的树藤渐渐缩小，慢慢回到他体内。房间里的刺客都没死，但也都不再具有战斗力，个个倒在地上奄奄一息。  
这时伴随着一声破响，一个身影跟着回收的木藤一起从窗口撞了进来。来人在地上滚了一圈，踉跄着站起来，呼呼直喘粗气，疲惫不堪，几秒钟之后才稳住身形。他戴着暗部的面具，身上的衣服已经摩擦得稀烂，全身各处染着深红色的血迹——从颜色判断，那些血迹都非常新鲜。  
带土一愣，认出了这个暗部就是在他前面买走了万华镜的那个人，是跟自己一样的……小孩子。  
虽然他也并不是不能对小孩子下手。  
不过，在天上转着幻术写轮眼的情况下，竟然还有人保持清醒，带土也很吃惊。他观察了一下，从对方染血面具的孔缝里，看到了一只红色的眼瞳。  
——所以这是一个宇智波。多么讽刺啊，一个暗部的宇智波。  
对方扫了一眼房间内的情况，视线飞快地晃过地上的刺客和城主的尸体，然后落到带土身上。这种情况下不管怎么看，带土都实在太可疑了。然而不管是暗部还是宇智波，对带土来说不算太大的威胁，他现在只想尽快脱身。  
果然还是应该早一点把万华镜写轮眼运用熟练，如果利用时空间，脱身就易如反掌了。  
带土举起双手晃了晃，表示自己没有武器。  
“对不起，人家只是来看烟火大会的……”  
就算忽略矫揉造作的语气，他也依然足够可疑了。因此说这句话不过是为了拖延时间外加分散暗部的注意力，虽然作用好像也不大……带土一边挥手，一边放出了木遁。  
今天不想杀人，就插个半死吧。  
他悠闲地想，可是突击而至的树藤扑了个空。  
对方极其警觉，而且敏锐，像随时都能张口撕咬猎物的狼崽。暗部从一个几乎不可能的角度躲开树藤，让那些尖利的树枝擦着他的领口而过，带起的风刃都能撕开布料，却没有伤到他本身。紧接着他又绕开了另一根树藤——他环着树藤打了一个下腰，柔韧得好像一头伸懒腰的小豹子。  
若不是有写轮眼，是绝对不可能把木遁的攻击看得如此透彻的，带土烦躁了咬了咬牙，放出了更多的木藤。  
“不过是个木叶……有本事别躲啊！？”  
对方果然没有躲。  
暗部一脚踏在树藤上，高高跃起，向着带土俯冲过来。两根树藤拦住他的去路，但暗部右手上炸出雷光，高度密集的查克拉摩擦着发出吱吱的响声，如同一千只鸟儿的啸响，在那鸣唱般的声音里，木遁的树藤被雷光破坏殆尽——  
千鸟。  
是千鸟。  
这一定是千鸟。  
带土当然记得这个忍术，或者说这是他还能记得的不多的与木叶相关的东西之一。这忍术只有一个人会使用，而那个人绝对、肯定、必然不应该在此时此地出现。  
一阵惊恐突然侵袭了他，他想要逃避，想要躲起来，想要从这个人面前消失，想要挡住自己的眼睛好让自己看不到对方的样子。木遁的树藤不受控制地夺命而出，毫无章法地刺向四周，速度和力道都足以穿透墙壁。他没法控制它们，宇智波一族永远都会受到感情的干扰。  
暗部的突进没能继续。虽然他看上去早已经被消耗过度了，但最终阻止他的是暴走的木遁。他脱力地向前倾倒，右手的雷光滋滋滋地闪了几下就消失不见，他立刻像一片风中的叶子那样，被四下里胡乱攻击的树藤击中了。  
带土透过木遁感应到——那段坚硬的树藤是如何击中对方，树桩重击在少年柔软的胸腔，树枝刺进衣物下的皮肤，他甚至能感到温暖的血液如何顺着树皮流出来。这触感太过于真实而恐怖，比直接刺穿他自己更加铭心刻骨。  
暗部一声不吭地跌倒在地上，想要站起来但没有用，抽搐了两下，便不再动弹。带土自己捂着嘴堵住即将出口的咆哮。他看着自己的手，它们正在颤抖。他腿一软一屁股坐在地上。  
暴走的木遁终于停滞了下来。  
空气挤进喉咙里，大口呼吸让他稍微好受了一点。他告诉自己冷静下来，抬眼在距离自己不远的地上看到了裂开的暗部面具。  
目光不受控制地顺着那方向飘移，他看到对方终于暴露出来的一头银发。

在鹭城的街道上，东倒西歪的人们沉沉睡去。  
灯光依然明亮。路边的风铃发出叮叮咚咚的响声，棉花糖仿佛一丛一丛的白云，金鱼在池子里等待被捞起。一切都非常和谐，只是没有游人。  
天空里血红的三勾玉依旧旋转不停。

刺客首领呻吟了一声。他的肋骨断了好几根，树藤的挤压力度非常强大。但他没死。对方手下留情了。  
带土又做了一次深呼吸让自己平静一点。他还是没能站起来，跪伏着用膝盖移动到倒下的暗部身边，小心翼翼的样子与刚才判若两人。其实答案已经呼之欲出，但人们永远指望达摩克利斯之剑不要坠落。  
他把面朝下的暗部像一条鱼那样翻过来，看到了卡卡西双眼紧闭的脸孔。面具破裂的时候大概撞到了他的头，一根红色的血线延伸到银色的发际，另一端不偏不倚地划过眼睛，那里有一道陈旧的伤痕，带土的写轮眼正沉睡在那个凹陷的眼窝。  
带土呆了几秒钟，看着卡卡西的脸。他的手指有点发抖，轻轻地触到对方的脸廓，熟悉的面罩和劈开左眼的伤疤，那是为了保护带土得来的教训。他拉了一下他的身子，少年已经长成强壮的体魄，不再是当初能被带土抱起来扔出去的模样。  
思绪的空白开始散去，疑惑和苦痛有如风卷残云一样在脑中翻腾。卡卡西是一个暗部……卡卡西应该在三战中成了英雄，而且波风水门又当了火影，他怎么会在暗部？金色闪光怎么会把他唯一的学生丢在那种地方？他——他是怎么到达这里，为什么伤得这么重？  
他的手在对方外套上摸索，毛边的大衣下面是暗部的制服，滑腻的触感预示鲜血遍布。敌人的立场不知何时像垃圾一样被抛之脑后，此刻带土只晓得紧张地撕开故友的衣服，即使他没有任何办法治愈伤口。  
能够治愈伤口的那个女孩已经死在他们手上。  
黑绝和白绝都不在此处，斑更是离他千里万里，月之眼距离发动还早得很，宇智波和木叶算什么东西？自从走向斑的那一刻他就已经舍弃了这一切，他已经觉悟自己会孤身一人去对抗整个世界，因此任何事物都不足以再令他关切。  
但卡卡西却是迫在眉睫。故友的身体就在他的手掌之下，肌肉上漾开鲜红的血水，如同流失的生命力。一想到这很可能是木遁造成的，带土脑子里绷紧的线又断了几根。  
这是谁的错呢。  
这该死的、没救的、残忍而下作的世界。在此之前他从未想到过与故友相遇的可能——卡卡西应该作为战争的英雄在木叶受到他人的敬重，而不是像这样，在暗部戴着面具、隐去姓名、执行这些不可告人的任务。带土一度以为那个已经离他远去的世界，因为这样一个突如其来的遭遇而降临了：迟到的争执、嘱托、为彼此牺牲的眼睛、一个保护的承诺，昔日的光景像是利剑一样刺进脑海，令他痛苦，令他迷惑。逃避的冲动在脑中撞击，可是他动不了；无端的词语挤压在他胸口，那是谁说过的话呢？  
——忍者规则第二十五条，忍者绝对不能流泪。  
——无视同伴的人才是最差劲的废物！  
——既然都是废物我宁愿选择违反规则！  
——如果谁要说这不是忍者的话，那我就要打倒所谓的忍者！  
——那是谁说过的话呢……究竟谁才是同伴呢？

再一次打断空白的是苦无破空的声音。  
带土一抬头，看到刺客首领已经站在窗口，手里握着脱出的绳索，而四面的墙上被插上了密密麻麻的带起爆符的苦无。  
刺客露出了胜利的微笑：“再见，小朋友们。”  
他的话好像提醒了什么。带土断线的思维被迫重新运转——他也许可以逃走，但卡卡西不行。他奋力地扯着外套把昏迷的朋友拉向自己——好在就算长结实了，卡卡西还是不算重。四周的起爆符不会给他们太多时间，而在如此狭小的空间和迫近的距离下，刚刚从暴走中恢复的木遁很难说能否形成保护。带土别无选择，他有绝佳的脱身技能，但不知道此刻能不能做到。  
外面的天空里巨大的写轮眼还在旋转，带土死死地抓着他昏迷的朋友，用身体掩护他，让对方埋进自己怀里。右眼里的勾玉加速旋转，变化，融合与分裂，从勾玉变成镰刀的纹样，那只眼睛像是妖冶的空洞，悲伤地想要把一切都吞进去。  
要从这里逃走……  
躲开……  
从这个可恶的世界里逃走……  
要保护……  
——要保护我的朋友。  
“即 使 打 倒 忍 者 的 规 则 也 要 保 护 同 伴”  
那个信念坚定有如钢铁，击碎至此以来所有的迷惘。孤身一人的宇智波带土决心要保护他的朋友。凌乱的思维如同烟火一样炸开，噼里啪啦、噼里啪啦——脑中传来不存在的响声，一切都在旋转殆尽，扭曲变形，目光所及的地方全都飞快地坍缩，如果世界是一个运转的规则，那么他就凭借非凡的眼睛从这个世界撕开一道裂口。  
被吞噬的那一刻他仿佛听到了铃铛的声音。

波风水门把铃铛扔起来，接住，又扔起来，接住。  
对面的三个小孩儿气喘吁吁地看着他们从容的老师，各自在衣服上擦了擦掌心的汗水。  
波风水门挠了挠头，看着一堆不服输的小鬼，为难地笑了笑。  
“你们要记得我刚刚说的啊，团队合作，团队合作。”他算着人头一个一个点过去，“卡卡西，你别冲得太快，他们俩还跟不上你的速度；带土，别老是跟卡卡西斗气，做好你自己负责的部分；琳，你不需要一直担心你的同伴，他们都很强大。”  
铃铛绕着他的手指转了一圈，回到了掌心。  
“你们要记住，今后一旦开始执行任务，你们就是彼此最后的世界了。千万，千万，不要忘记你的同伴。”

——世界是一片惨淡的黑白。  
带土睁开眼睛，看到了他们所在的地方。无边无际的黑色空间里，白色的大地想碎裂的棋盘一样排列成方格，除此之外空无一物。  
无一物的时空间。  
这是万华镜写轮眼所打开的世界。  
带土长长地吁出一口气。至少他们安全了。他松开手，卡卡西依然没有醒来。暗部少年平躺在带土的腿上，呼吸浅得几乎没有。带土小心翼翼地把他的脑袋挪开，好让自己能够把腿抽出来。他坐在那里，他的朋友躺着旁边。  
这个空间里既没有太阳也没有月亮。没有参照物也不知道时间如何流逝。他检查了卡卡西身上，幸而大部分是别人的血（唯一最严重的伤口大概真的是木遁搞的），这里没有什么可以治疗的东西，他放弃了继续查看伤口。  
那只买来的万华镜从暗部的外套露出来。这家伙竟然还带这个，他保护这种东西干什么呢？  
还好这是个只需要一只眼睛就能看的东西。带土把它拿起来放在右眼之前。他转动它，镜筒中出现了五彩斑斓的图案，与他们所在的黑白空间截然相反。  
可是已经回不去了。  
从三尾之夜起，就再也不可能回到那个被他舍弃的世界里了。  
从另一方面来说，卡卡西也是一样。又或者无论如何，现在他所在的世界——这个戴着面具、隐去身份、放弃声名而在黑暗中执行各种肮脏任务的世界——也不是他原本应该在的地方。  
至于造成这一切的元凶，除了世界，带土不知道应该向谁追责。  
他的朋友还没有醒来。带土很了解卡卡西，尽管这个人看起来冷淡又凶恶，但不管是任务还是同伴都会冲在最前面，而且他很笨，总是会让自己受伤。  
他突然产生了一些奇怪的想法，如果只有他能控制时空间，那么他可以将卡卡西永远留在这个黑白的世界里。这听起来有如囚禁的私刑一样卑鄙，但是可以免除他的朋友与肮脏的世界再发生任何关系。  
即使是想象一下，也会产生微妙的冲动。  
然而宇智波带土足够清醒，或者说他心里下意识这样坚信，他能做到的事情，卡卡西也能做到，因为他们分享着同样的眼睛。因此迟早有一天，卡卡西也会知道如何打开时空间。  
这意味着卡卡西只能停留在那个被他舍弃的世界里，而带土已经发誓不再对那个世界抱有任何希冀。  
就这样吧。就这样。他们不需要作出选择，是世界逼迫他们只能如此决定。  
戴着面具的少年坐在无一物的空间里，静静地看着手上的万华镜。他的朋友就在他身边。

意识恢复的时候总是会头痛。但卡卡西还是很快地从混沌的状态清醒了过来。身下有点硌，他意识到自己正躺在一段楼梯上。  
那个戴面具的小孩蹲在旁边，好像在等他醒过来。  
卡卡西本能地伸手去摸忍具袋，然后发现已经被解下来了。他检查了一下，身上没有任何兵器，衣服浸透血又干了，摸起来非常不舒服。  
戴面具的小孩竖起一根手指挡住嘴，示意他不要发问，然后让他跟着走。卡卡西莫名其妙地跟在这个莫名其妙的人后面，只看到对方过长的头发胡乱地挡住下巴和耳朵，而他的面孔则严丝合缝地遮在面具之后。卡卡西猜测这个人的身份，对方看上去跟自己差不多年纪，但是有总觉哪里不一样。  
他们走在长长的楼梯上，楼梯被漆成一种不吉利的红色，旋转着通向仿佛无止境的下方。直到他们终于走到一道沉重的铁门前面。门没有锁，两人一起转动绞盘让门向两边打开。卡卡西心里推测这应该是城堡的地下室。  
那后面是另一个荒诞可怕的世界。  
四周的墙壁被做成鸟笼的形状，红色的围栏里关着赤裸的孩子，有女孩，也有男孩，都是十几岁的样子，与卡卡西差不多，每个人脖子上都戴着皮制的项圈，粗大的锁链把他们像狗一样拴在墙上。那些纤细的手腕和足踝上布满红痕，不知是来自粗糙的绳子还是金属的镣铐。他们一丝不挂的身体上能看到鞭打和捆绑的印子，有一些青紫的痕迹还恬不知耻地延伸到双腿之间。  
那些孩子看到有人进来，纷纷往后躲避，引得锁链发出一阵躁动的响声。他们似乎已经不敢发出声音，即使惊恐万分也只能缩进角落里，像是被长久驯化之后沉默的小兽。  
这些正是城主的喜好之物，也是当年敌军与之达成协议的理由。这些孩子被从他们生活的村里抢走，而鹭城的人们毫不知情地享受着他们用身体换来的和平。  
面具少年转过身，那张单调的面具上看不出任何表情，却仿佛在嘲讽卡卡西至此以来的战斗——他想要保护的目标，木叶暗部接受的任务，就是去保护那样的东西。卡卡西握紧了拳头，却无法反驳。  
“你想干什么？”他嘶哑地说。  
对方一步一步地向他走过来，并未有任何杀气，只是不断靠近，一直近到一个难以忽略的距离。卡卡西本能地退了半步，那张没有表情的面具距离他的脸只有几公分的距离，对方似乎在观察他，又好像想要触碰他，甚至手都已经抬到半空中，手指张开好像牵手的前奏。  
但无论如何最终他都忍住了。  
对方突然动起来。面具少年一把将他推倒，然后绕过他，大步地向他们来的门外跑去，好像顿时变了一个人，拼命地逃避某个可怕的现实。卡卡西愣了两秒，立刻起身追上去，虽然他知道为什么，但总有一种感觉，他是应该要抓住那个人的，无论对方是什么身份，敌人或是朋友，他都应该去到那个人身边，抓住他不能松手。  
可是他还是慢了一步。面具少年冲出门去，立刻松开绞盘放下铁门，把卡卡西挡在房间里。后者眼睁睁看到那扇巨大而沉重的铁门正在慢慢合拢，他所寻找的人就那样消失在越来越狭窄的门缝中。少年转身望着他，虽然面具的深邃无际，但卡卡西感觉到，对方在注视着自己。  
他看不到对方的眼睛。  
等到卡卡西想尽办法打开门之后，楼梯和走廊自然都已经空无一物。  
他最终还是没能看到那个奇怪的少年。一种莫名的失落感抓住了他，卡卡西少见地站在那里，呆了半晌，才想起来去把身后那些笼子里的孩子们放出来。  
而这种奇怪的失落感在后来的几天里一直萦绕着他，仿佛有一扇通向某个世界的门，就这样，永远地关闭了。

几天之后波风水门在火影办公室里再次见到了他的学生。卡卡西低着头，瞪着办公桌角落的一块污渍什么也不说。四代目批完了又一本文件，把印章和文笔都收起来，才走过去面对他唯一一个还活着的徒弟。  
“任务失败不是你的错。你不用自责的。”  
戴着面具的暗部只是摇头。  
“在场的队友只有我能不受幻术的影响。我应该完成这个任务的。”  
为什么现在的小孩一个比一个倔。改文件改得相当疲倦的四代目揉了揉鼻梁，伸手把暗部的面具从学生脸上取了下来。  
“听我说，卡卡西。派出暗部就是因为，这个任务成功与否，都不重要。”  
卡卡西惊讶地抬头。  
“鹭城不受火之国的管辖，城主自己拥有私人武装，大名让暗部出动，如果成功，可以成为木叶与鹭城交涉的筹码，如果失败，就借这个机会接管鹭城。你也知道了吧，那里有一些不太好的传闻……”  
我看到了。这句话他没有说出来，只是那些关在鸟笼里的孩子在眼前挥之不去。  
“现在大名方面已经指派了新的管理者接手鹭城，那里以后应该会变成更好的地方。”  
“可是，暗部的伤亡……！”  
“两人重伤，五人轻伤，没有死亡记录。已经比预计的情况好很多。都是多亏了你。”四代目把手搭在学生的肩膀上，“记得我在第一节课上告诉你们的吗，千万不要忘记同伴。”  
在老师看不到的地方，卡卡西紧紧地攥起右手，左眼感到一丝疼痛。他并没能保护好同伴，带土和琳的名字伴随他，提醒他，在黑暗里永远跟他在一起。  
“……那么我先出去了。”他向老师鞠了一躬。  
波风水门回到椅子上，看着他转身打开门，若有所思。  
“卡卡西，没有别的情况要汇报了吗？关于这次任务。”  
——那个戴面具的小孩。会使用奇怪的忍术。带着他去地下室。想要触碰却又强行停止。他们看着同一个万华镜。  
然而那扇门已经关闭了。  
卡卡西摇摇头：“没有，都写在报告里了，水门老师。”  
他需要去一趟慰灵地。

世界开始旋转，扩大，从碎片变为整体。  
宇智波带土凭空出现在一棵树上，茂密的树叶挡住他的身影。时空间让他不需要通过木叶的保护结界，因此不会被发现。那之后他又练习了很多次，已经能顺利地使用万华镜写轮眼的能力。从此任何地方都不得不对他敞开大门。  
慰灵地已经在他视线范围之内。  
慰灵地一般都没什么人，带土小心翼翼地从树上下来，在无数的墓碑中找到自己的名字。然后他吃了一惊。  
在刻着他名字的墓碑旁边，放着一只崭新的、熟悉的万华镜。他把它拿起来，慢慢地靠近右眼，轻轻地转动。五彩斑斓。  
“幸好只有一只眼睛也能看……”  
他喃喃地想，把镜筒紧紧地握在手里。

 

_End?  
 

 

后记  
艰难地写完了这个短篇。原本想梗的时候挺愉快怎么写着写着就越来越艰难了呢_(:3)∠)_  
想要写的是两人如何发掘出神威的故事，不过原作里没有提卡卡西怎么发现自己开万花的，我就懒得再去写30路的脑洞了。  
前面为了写剧情铺垫了大量的无关的东西，想必读起来很无聊吧，笔力有限真是对不起……想要表达的概念是是“世界”，因为神威看起来完全是另一个世界的样子，而且只有他们俩能够分享……“在以为自己孤身一人的时候，突然发现了身边的另一个人”←最初大约是这样计划的吧，虽然写完之后我已经懵逼了不太确定是不是有写出这个感觉……  
有大约3K字是在旅行过程中用手机码的23333，仿佛觉得自己很良心！  
就这样啦，接下来要写别的东西所以会稍微缓一下，下次见！  
 

 

 

 

 

右眼在眼皮下轻微地颤动着。宇智波带土睁开了眼睛。对晓的安排已经交付给长门了，他以为自己此刻应该在休息，虽然他并不需要睡眠。  
斑总是说写轮眼需要一双才能发挥出威力，这单独的一只在他身上也已经应用得淋漓尽致，他送出的另一只也因为他过去的朋友而声名鹊起响彻忍界。  
联系在一起的东西毕竟是会联系在一起的。  
他从右眼的颤动里察觉到一种陌生的预感，如同一枚定时过久的闹钟终于撞响了，一封迟到的信件终于抵达了，一个多年未见的人在遥远的地方向他望了一眼。  
他有点不敢相信，却又无比确信。右眼的万花图案转动起来，把施术者自己卷进时空间。  
带土孤身一人站在黑白的世界里。  
时空间一如既往单调而无垠，但在进入其中的第一刻他就已经意识到了，这里不一样了。并不在于外形，而在于存在。  
另一个联系。  
有另一个人与这个空间建立起了联系。  
他当然知道那是谁。  
理论上来说他应该不愉快，因为对方是他的敌人，或者说迟早会变成敌人。但并没有。他只感觉欣喜。不是那种因为赚了一笔赏金、占有一个据点、杀死一个敌人的兴奋，是来自内部的，毫无缘由的一丝窃喜。  
他早就知道，他迟早会来的。

 

fin


End file.
